


Fever Dream

by bluerosekatie



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, OC is my Spidersona and POV Character, Origin Story, POV First Person, Quick Read, Short, Spidersona Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: A short oneshot of my Spidersona, Spiderling's origin story - you may need this information to understand it: in this AU, Peter and MJ are happily married, and when Peter got bit, it caused a mutation which changed his DNA.  That DNA was passed on to his daughter, but inactive until she was bitten by a spider.  When she did get bitten, the DNA activated and resulted in her powers.  I don't claim to know every bit of lore for Marvel, this is mostly headcanon.
Kudos: 2





	Fever Dream

Pain.  _ My finger. Bad. Like there’s ice in my veins. _

It shot up my arm, melting and burning and freezing as it went. I could barely move my fingers, and I lost my balance. Heading to my bed seemed like a good idea. I stumbled through the doorway to my room and fell on my bed.

The pain throbbed and spread, blazing into my brain and continuing from there. My neck itched and tingled furiously, but I could barely move to scratch it. The fiery pain melted its way through my body, concentrating on my hands and feet. They became itchy as well, until it felt like the pain and tingling was shredding them.

Then came the fever. My temperature skyrocketed, my pulse heightened, and the pain cooled. I sweated out the itching, but the tingling remained, a tiny thread of lightning at the base of my skull.

_ Not so bad anymore, _ I thought, though the sweat covering me was cold and clammy now. I clung to my mattress.

The shadows shifted around me, and the room spun. A quiet thump from above me only barely registered.

Darkness pulsed in the corners of my eyes. I fought for a few minutes more of consciousness, but all I got was half a minute - long enough to hear my dad say, “It’s okay. You’ll be alright in the morning. I promise, you’ll be all right.”

His hand rested softly on my forehead, and I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see her eventual superhero design, it's here on my deviantArt: [link](https://www.deviantart.com/bluerosekatie/art/Spiderling-Reference-Sheet-849185824?comment=1%3A849185824%3A4860841845)


End file.
